Embodiments described herein relate to electrical power steering assist and control for marine applications. Embodiments described herein also relate to global positioning system (GPS) enabled control and speed-sensitive assist for marine applications.
Current marine vessel steering systems include hydraulic powered assist systems and mechanical flex-cable driven non-power assisted system. Mechanical systems are used on smaller and lower cost marine vessels (vessels having a length that is typically 18-22 feet or less), where assist is not considered essential and the application of a hydraulic powered steering system can be cost-prohibitive.